


Limited Movement Clause

by off_the_map



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_the_map/pseuds/off_the_map
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is absolutely not enough room in the hall closet for two fully grown hockey players.  Unfortunately that didn’t stop Shawzy from shoving them in and locking the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limited Movement Clause

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to Puckling, who understands how commas work, and is willing to share that ancient wisdom. Any remaining mistakes are mine alone. Written for the June Smutfest over on Tumblr.

There is absolutely not enough room in the hall closet for two fully grown hockey players. Unfortunately that didn’t stop Shawzy from shoving them in and locking the door. 

Brandon tries to turn around and bumps into Leddy, who’s trying to do the same thing. Something comes off a hanger behind him and fall to the floor to tangle around their feet. 

The footing is not great, shoes and whatever they’ve knocked down leaving very little clear space to stand. It’s dark but Brandon finds the doorknob pretty easily. It doesn’t do him much good. When he tries it the doorknob rattles but the door doesn’t budge.

“Why does this door lock from the outside anyway?” he asks and next to him he can feel Leddy shrug. 

“It doesn’t, well it didn’t,” Leddy says then laughs a little. “Shawzy.”

Brandon thinks they could probably force the door open but he has no idea what Shawzy did to get it to lock. So, unless they want to risk seriously damaging the door or the frame, they’re stuck in the tiny closet until Shawzy decides to let them out again. 

Next to him Leddy shifts, shifts again, sighs and leans up against Brandon’s side, his head more or less on Brandon’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Leddy says, not actually sounding all that angry. His hair tickles Brandon’s cheek. 

Brandon brings an arm up and around Leddy’s waist, pushing the coats back to give them a little more room. 

“How long do you think he’s going to leave us in here?” Leddy asks and Brandon smiles, tightening his arm around Leddy’s waist. 

There is a thin sliver of light coming from under the door, and his eyes have started to adjust so he can see the smile on Leddy’s face.

“Maybe we should tell him we’re dating?” Brandon says. Then Shawzy could stop helping or whatever it is he thinks he’s doing. 

Leddy leans up to press a kiss to his jaw. “What’s the fun in that?” 

Brandon has to agree, Shawzy’s increasingly less and less subtle attempts to get them together have been hilarious, but he didn’t think that it would go so far as to leave them actually locked in a closet together. 

A couple of minutes pass in comfortable silence.

“How did he think that this would help?” Leddy asks.

“You’re assuming he was trying to help,” Brandon says, “and not just being an asshole.”

“No,” Leddy says, “that was definitely his I’m-Helping face and not his I’m-a-Tiny-Asshole face.” He shifts, pressing himself more comfortably into Brandon’s side. “They do look almost the same.” 

Brandon laughs, and since Leddy is right there, nuzzles against the side of his head, pressing kisses to his hairline, and thinks about it. If this had happened before he and Leddy got together, when Brandon was still making up excuses to sit too close and hording every little touch, would it have helped?

“Well,” he says shifting Leddy back, out of his arms, but not actually moving out of his space because there is, after all, nowhere he can go. 

“Ok so, here we are and I have a huge crush on you but I don’t have the nerve to say anything, and maybe Shawzy knows because we’re road roommates and I spend way too much time talking about you.” Brandon smiles a little and feels kind of sheepish, because that’s the exact truth from six months ago and it’s not too hard to remember what it felt like. 

“Ok.” Leddy nods and it’s dim in the closet, but Brandon’s pretty sure that his cheeks above his stubble are turning pink. “Here we are and I am so attracted to you, and maybe Shawzy knows because we’re roommates and I got drunk and started whining about how unfairly hot you are and how much I wanted in your pants.”

“Really?” Brandon asks because Leddy is definitely blushing now. 

“Once or twice,” he admits, ducking his head. 

“Awesome.” Brandon has to lean over and kiss him quickly before he straightens back up and goes on.

“So, I’m pissed at Shawzy and embarrassed but also a little bit excited because there’s nothing I like more than having you all to myself.” He grins because he’s not embarrassed anymore but that last part is still very true. 

Leddy takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly then after a few seconds says, “I’ll agree with whatever you say about Shawzy, but I’m just pretending to be mad because all I can think about is how close you’re standing, how warm you are, how good you smell and I’m trying not to get hard.” Leddy’s voice is quiet and low and Brandon swallows and resists the urge to adjust himself in his pants. 

He takes a deep, steadying breath and that, as it turns out, is a mistake because, now that Leddy has mentioned it, Brandon can’t help but notice how good Leddy smells, warm skin and faint traces of cologne. He goes on.

“We talk about hockey, and we talk about getting revenge on Shawzy but there’s no room in here and every time I move…” 

Brandon shifts around like he’s tired of standing in one place and brushes his hand across Leddy's thigh, his hip, presses their bodies together in fleeting touches. 

“It starts as an accident but pretty soon I’m doing it on purpose, I’m not trying to move away, I want to touch you,” Brandon says, and keeps going, touching Leddy like he’s getting away with something, listening to Leddy’s breathing speed up and then go uneven, teasing them both. 

“And it’s making me crazy,” Leddy says. “I’ve given up on not getting hard and now I’m just trying to keep you from noticing. But I don’t want you to stop touching me.” Leddy tilts his hips away from Brandon but leans in against his shoulder.

Brandon puts his arm around Leddy’s back, rattling the coats on the hangers as he moves.

“This is ok,” Brandon says, “because we’re friends and we’re stuck here together.” 

He shifts closer pressing against Leddy and sliding his hand around and down to cup Leddy’s hip. “But this is me pushing my luck,” he says, breathless, “because I’m hard too but you’re not moving away.” Leddy presses tighter against him, tips his head to rest against Brandon’s shoulder. 

Brandon’s eyes have fully adjusted and he’s glad because Leddy looks amazing, flushed, lips parted, eyes wide. And Brandon has to pretend, has to pretend he doesn’t know what Leddy’s skin tastes like, or how he kisses, or what he looks like when he comes. It’s hard to focus on the story that they’re telling and he loses a minute or two just looking and wanting.

“And I’m going to say something, I’m not sure what.” And Brandon turns his head and breaths out, soft and warm right across the top of Leddy’s ear. 

Leddy has sensitive ears, so it’s not a surprise when he shivers in Brandon’s arms but it is unexpectedly thrilling, like this really is the first time. 

“I want,” Brandon says voice unsteady, “I want that to mean that you want me too.” He turns to face Leddy putting his back to the door and bringing their hips together, lightly but enough for Leddy to feel how his cock is straining against his jeans. Enough to feel in turn how hard Leddy is and they both gasp. 

“It’s too much,” Leddy says, and reaches up to cup his cheek, leans in so he’s whispering the words against Brandon’s lips quick and urgent. “I can feel how hard you are and god, Brandon I want you so much and maybe I shouldn’t do this but I’m going to kiss you, I’ve been thinking about it for weeks.” 

Then he does, Brandon leans against the locked door and grabs Leddy’s hips, pulling him closer and then just hanging on, because this kiss is nothing at all like their real first kiss, this kiss is desperate. This kiss is hot, slick aggressive want, and Leddy holds him still and takes. He pulls back biting at Brandon’s bottom lip and moves so that Brandon’s cock is against the hollow of his hip, so that Leddy is straddling one of his legs, so that Brandon can thrust against him.

It hurts just a little, still trapped in his jeans, but he can’t help the way his hips hitch against Leddy. He moans, too loud and a little helplessly, when Leddy leaves a sucking kiss and sharp bite right under his jaw and then keeps talking, panting and rough into his ear. 

“I want you so much, I want everything, it isn’t enough. I want to take you to bed and suck you and rim you and fuck you I want your hands and your mouth and your cock, and if there were more room I would get on my knees for you right now.” 

Brandon gasps as Leddy thrusts against him hard and Brandon fumbles his hands up under the hem of Leddy’s shirt, desperate to touch skin. 

Leddy is working their hips together, pressing Brandon into the door panting into his ear. 

“Say you’ll let me Brandon; say you’ll let me have you, let me keep you,” he says and Brandon is sure that this is it; he’s going to come in his pants like a teenager. 

“Yes… Oh god, Leds, yes anything you want.”

Leddy lets go of him and goes for the fly of Brandon’s pants. Brandon can’t do anything but let his head thump back against the door and whine. 

He comes almost the moment Leddy has a hand on his cock, one thrust into Leddy’s grip and that’s it. 

“Oh fuck,” Leddy says and thrusts against Brandon’s thigh twice more before shuddering and collapsing onto Brandon’s chest, his hand still in Brandon’s pants. Brandon would love to have the room to sit, but he keeps them propped up against the door, just barely.

Their breathing slows down and after a moment Leddy pulls his hand out of Brandon’s pants and wipes it off against his own. 

“Mine are already gross,” he shrugs with one shoulder, not moving from where he has his face tucked into the side of Brandon’s neck. 

Brandon tightens his arms around Leddy and turns his head enough to press a kiss to the tip of Leddy’s ear, just to feel him shiver, just because he can. 

“And that’s how locking us in a closet together would have been helping,” he says and can feel Leddy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Map-less over on Tumblr.


End file.
